A conventional furniture product may be assembled by a plurality of elements or panels. The panels may be assembled with a mechanical locking system, such as disclosed in, for example, WO 2012/154113 A1. The product comprises a first panel connected perpendicularly to a second panel by a mechanical locking system comprising, an edge tongue at the first panel, an edge groove at the second panel and a flexible tongue in an insertion groove.
In some situations, it may be desired to disassemble or dismantle the product after it has been assembled. WO 2015/038059 discloses a product assembled by a plurality of panels that are locked by a mechanical locking system comprising a flexible tongue in an insertion groove. The mechanical locking system may be unlocked by a dismantling tool, which pushes the flexible tongue into the insertion groove, which facilitates dismantling of the panels.
The panels are generally produced in a continuous production process, comprising a number of milling tools. The edge groove is for production reasons preferably extending contiguously from a front edge to a back edge of the second panel. An opening of the edge groove at the front edge may be covered by, e.g., a strip. The edge groove may have an opening at the back edge and a dismantling tool may be inserted through the opening. The opening at the back edge may also have the advantage that the first and the second panel may be assembled or disassembled by displacing the edge tongue relative the edge groove.
Embodiments of the present invention address a need to provide a locking with increased strength, particularly at a back edge comprising the opening of edge groove.